Love is just an Illusion
by Timid Dancer
Summary: When Ichigo is betrayed by Masaya who is there to comfort her? None other then Kish, but what forms between them? Is it love? Or just an Illusion where each side is going to be hurt all around in the end? Rather Lemony fresh...grin Ichigo and Kish!
1. Prologue

'Ello everyone, this is my first fanfic that I am loading on here. Yay! So yeah, this will indeed be **Rated** **(M)** for later chapters. I promise that there will be _loads_ of fluffiness, and I will do my best to update asap but give or take writer's block. I must say though I do go to my dad's every other week... --() Such a pain but I will not be able to get on then...bleh...yeah so I will go ahead and say this is a Kish and Ichigo fanfic and if you don't like that well then you don't have to read it. I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. This is indeed my fanfic and if the character's do not see exactly right well I am just giving them my own twisty-ness. Yep', that should just about wrap it up for me. Heehee...yeah this is just a **Prologue** so please don't get all jumpy on meh. -Meep- The first chapter will either be up tonight or sometime tomorrow. Ciao!

**Love is just an Illusion**

Does anybody really know what love is? If so can they explain it to the thousands of us who

don't know? Is it love at first sight or is it that one special kiss, that when your lips meet you hear

bells and see fireworks? Do any of these actually apply, or are they just in my imagination? Love.

Who knew that a four letter word could mean so much, happiness, contentment, joy, pleasure,

passion, and more all rolled into that one word. If only we could all believe that there is just the

perfect person, or soul mate, out there waiting for us. I want to believe that there _is_ someone out

there that is the perfect person for me. It is sometimes said that you are to spend your whole life

trying to find that person and if you don't succeed then you will come back in a later life and try

again. Who knows if that is actually true but who wants to spend all of their life searching for their

true love, and what a disappointment if you never find them and you never really have true

happiness. Love. We all yearn for it but sometimes it is truly not worth it in the end.


	2. The Rescue: Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry if this is not the best, I am a wee bit tired...-yawn- Almost 12...bleh...normally I am up until a good three or four but when you had to go to bed at 10 or so your system is out of wack. Okay so yeah...I may go over this tomorrow and fix anything I see fit. I luff reviews and I need to know if you guys even want me to continue this fanfic...if not then I will know it was just a total waste of my time. () Yeah...I don't loathe flamers but they aren't my best compadre's either. This is NOT a Masaya fanfic, so if you like him...well...heh...too bad...-grins evily- I am so tired this is just rediculous...so yeah see ya in the morn'. Ciao all! Oh and I forgot all my author notes and stuff will be in italics...sorry..._

**The Rescue: Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer night, and fire flies danced in the air while the crickets played their own song.

A gravel path wound it's way through the park and was only visible due to the fact that light posts

lined each side separated only by a foot or two each. Trees dotted the land while there were nicely

maintained gardens, stone benches were placed in the most scenic spots. Not many were out this

night, the moon hid behind the lurid clouds, and the stars were barely visible. A small sniffle could be

heard from behind a group of bushes but since no one was out the sound was not investigated,

except for a mischievous alien named Kish. Kish shoved his hands in his pocket and huffed like a

little kid who did not get his way. "I can't find Ichigo any where, she wasn't at the cafe, or at her

house..." He gave another frustrated huff, as he kicked up a bit of gravel and was followed with a bit

of dust. Another small sniffle was followed by a pathetic whimper, being Kish he couldn't resist the

urge to find the creature who made such pitiful noises. He poked his head around the bushes and he

then saw the crumpled up Ichigo. She wore a pair of plain jeans with a pink shirt, the pair both

excentuated her newly formed curves and Kish definitely liked it. Although it broke his heart to see

her in such a state, he moved out of the bush and over to her side. "Kitten?" Ichigo was laying in the

fetal position her head buried in her arms. She sniffed again and looked up, her eyes red and puffy

and tear stains ran down each cheek. Even though it appeared she had cried herself out it seemed

that that was not the case as fresh tears formed in her eyes once more. "K-Kish...g-go...a-away..."

Kish frowned but he wouldn't be told off so easily, she would have to do a lot more then that to get

rid of him. He managed to pull her up and set her on his lap where he brought her head to rest on his

chest. Ichigo only resisted for a moment before she let her exhaustion overcome her and she relaxed

in Kish's hold. He let his hand run through her hair over and over again as his chin rested on the top

of her head. "Aw...Kitten...tell Kish what is the matter...I will do my best to make it all better."

Ichigo groaned but then just sighed as she let some of the tension release. "It's...Masaya..." Her

voice sounded broken and hurt and all Kish cared about was helping her and making her feel better,

then he would get to the jerk Masaya and take care of him...but that was later. Kish was brought

out of his reverie by the sound of her voice once again. "He...was...s-sleeping with some other

girls...and I confronted him hoping it wasn't true...but it was a bad idea I soon found out. I-I didn't

know Kish..." Tears fell down freely once again and Kish brought her face up to look at him and he

placed a kiss on the tears a warm and comforting look on his face. "What did you not know

Kitten?" He asked, he was indeed slightly interested now, what Mr. Perfect Masaya had done. "He

had begun to drink...Masaya...good ole' Masaya...he was drunk and he slurred alot but he managed

to slap me...hard too..." She placed a hand over the place on her cheek where it was still slightly

pink. "He t-told me that he was angry...that I wouldn't s-sleep with him...so he told me it

was...was...over..." Ichigo broke down again. "Kitten if you do not stop crying you shall shrivel and

die and I so badly do not want that to happen." He kissed her forehead a innocent lopsided grin on

his face. Ichigo even though she felt awful could not help but laugh at his sweet humor. Why had she

not seen Kish like this before? Maybe she was too set on loving Masaya that her and Kish were a

no...but what about now? Could she love Kish?


	3. Questions: Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! Heh...it is pretty sad when I am happy just to get two reviews, but like I said I would try to update asap._

_**Mew Kailee** W00t! You were my first reviewer. I don't know about kill him, maybe do something that would really hurt him...heh...-evil grin- Yes, I also loathe the Masaya and Ichigo thing...bleh..._

_**Kish's kitty-kat** First off I'd like to say thankies for reading and taking the time to review. Haha...yeah I might add that in...but I have a few ideas. I am always open to new suggestion though. Thanks again. _

**Questions**

Ichigo looked at him, moments ago she was crying her eyes out and Kish had managed to get her

laughing. "Kish...why do you like me so much...I mean I am so rude to you...?" A confused look

appearing on her features. Kish laughed and pulled her closer to him as he tightened his arms around

her but not to tight. "Aw...Kitten, I find it as playful banter...you may appear mean and try to chase

me off but it only entices me more. Not saying that I wouldn't mind you coming eagerly to

me...maybe chase after me a bit...HA! Yeah right, if you came running after me I wouldn't run off, I

would take you up in my arms and never let you go." He said sincerely, for once Ichigo didn't feel

the akward moment that would arise between her and Masaya. She in fact blushed a soft pink, and

looked up at Kish who was staring back down at her. "Kish...I'm glad it was you who found me." A

subtle smile playing across her lips, Kish seized the opportunity and swooped down and pressed his

lips quickly down on hers. He was waiting for her to push him away and get angry but it was quite

the opposite, she was indeed a little stunned for a moment but returned the kiss pressing in slightly to

deepen it. After a moment or two Kish was the one to pull away as he looked down at her, a

lopsided grin resting on his lips. "Kitten, does this mean what I think it means?" Ichigo furrowed her

brows for a second then just smiled, "I think it does Kish." Kish jumped up dropping Ichigo on the

ground, "WOOHOO! Ichigo will make me WAFFLES!" Ichigo looked up at him with a look that

said, 'what the hell?' "Huh! Kish, what are you talking about? Where did you get me making you

waffles?" She asked her voice showing she was utterly confused. Kish rushed down on his knees,

"What did you think I meant?" He knew but messing with her like this was just an opportunity he

couldn't pass up. Ichigo blushed a deep crimson as she focused on a spot in the grass.

"Um...hm...never mind...it was nothing." She stammered slightly her nerves getting the best of her.

Kish couldn't help but beam, watching Ichigo like this was absolutely adorable. "Aw, Kitten no

worries...I know what you thought I meant and I was just messing with ya'." He leaned down to

capture her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. When he pulled away it left a bewildered Ichigo, and

she had to blink a few times to realize it was over. She suddenly had to stifle a yawn with the back

of her hand as she looked over at Kish. "Do you think you could take me home Kish?" She meant

walk her home but Kish had other ideas. He rose from his knees and scooped her up bridal style

and began to walk towards her house. Ichigo being slightly shy as she was only burned a deep

scarlet now. She never really knew this side of Kish but she really liked it, he made her feel special

unlike Masaya who lately she was lucky if she got to catch a glimpse or even hold a snippet of a

conversation with him. When they arrived at her house he set her down on her front porch, "Kish

how did you know where I live?" Kish looked down at the ground and then up at her, "Well...heh...I

used to watch you sleep...that's all...no...I didn't watch you change or anything...not that I thought

about it or anything...aw...hell...I'm just going to shut up." It was his turn to blush a pink, Ichigo

laughed, and smiled as she bravely sucked up her courage and leaned up and kissed him. She

followed by kissing his cheek, "I will see you tomorrow Kitten." He placed his fingers under her chin

to bring her gaze up to him and he kissed her forehead in a sweet and loving manner, he then left to

transport back to his spaceship and to his own room. Once in a pair of pants, no shirt, he collapsed

on his bed and shut his eyes as he thought about Ichigo.


	4. The Next Meeting: Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm really sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. () I luff reviews, and thankies to those who have. You make me very happy, ) So yeah...um...I will try my hardest to get another chapter up tomorrow but it just depends on how much time allows me. If I don't then I won't be able to put a new chapter for a week. I will be at my dad's and he restricts my computer acess there but I will write them out on paper so all I have to do is type them up. So hopefully then I will have 2 or 3 new chapters! Yay! I love you all! Ciao.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew...only my plot...but sigh... I would luff to own Kish but so would many other girls...and guys?

**The Next Meeting**

Ichigo stood for a moment when Kish finally teleported and she went up to her room, showering and

then tossing on a pair of shorts with strawberries printed on them and a pink shirt. She slipped under

her covers and curled up in a small ball and her eyes fell shut, her mind going over what had

happend that day.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_' Came the unruly sound of Ichigo's alarm clock, she moaned and

reached out a hand to slap around her night stand until it found its target where she slammed her

hand down on the snooze button finally ceasing the noise. The pink haired girl popped her head out

of a mess of tangled sheets and blankets. Rays of sunshine shot through her room and landed right

smack dab in her face. She let out an rather unhappy groan and she rubbed her eyes forcefully with

the palms of her hands. She managed to crawl out of the sheets until she ran out of bed where she

fell straight to the ground, she landed flat on her stomach arms and legs spread apart and out.

"Owww..." Her voice a slight whine, as she pulled herself up to sit and then to stand up fully. Only

then did she realize how tall she had grown and how much she had changed. She stumbled to her

dresser and pulled out a drawer and dug threw it tossing clothes here and there causing her room to

become even messier then it was. She found the uniform for the Cafe and she quickly slipped into it

as she idly glanced over at her clock which read a good 10:40 a.m. "Aya! I'm late...oh man...oh

man...this can't be good..." She ran a brush quickly through her hair and just tossed it up into a

messy bun as she ran down the stairs just catching herself in time when she almost missed a step and

would have landed head first into the floor. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, her father

holding the newspaper and reading an article while her mother sat across from him with a cup of tea

in her hands as she read an article on the back of the paper. When they heard Ichigo tearing down

the stairs they both looked to her. "Morning Mom...Dad...Bye Mom...Dad..." She grabbed her pink

messenger back and slung it over her head to fall on her shoulder and the strap fell between the

small groove between her breasts. She was about to run out the door when she looked down only

to see she had no shoes on. She let her head fall back as she ran back up stairs and tossed on a pair

of tennis shoes and she ran back down and out the door letting it slam shut behind her. She sprinted

down the streets dodging left and right to avoid people and murmering apologies when she hit

someone. She was looking down when she ran right into somebodies chest, which caused her to fall

back but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and kept her up. Before she got a chance to look

up she heard a smooth voice murmer, "You must be more careful Kitten..." Ichigo blushed and

looked up quickly to see her wish was granted. It was Kish, she gave a small smile, "I'll try...but with

you here I don't have to worry now do I?" He smirked obviously feeling slightly cocky but it

disappeared as quickly as it had come. He kept his arm firm around her waist, and with his free

hand he tilted her chin up to fully look at him, eye to eye. "True Kitten...I will always be here for

you..." He then captured her lips in a fierce kiss and Ichigo was taken off guard but didn't pull away,

his kisses did not repulse her anymore and she actually...enjoyed them. She finally placed both

hands flat against his well defined chest, and pushed back. "Kish...I'm late...I really must be going...I

would love to stay with you but I can't...I was supposed to be at the Cafe already." She gave a small

pout and Kish couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. He let his other arm snake around her waist,

while his face moved next to hers so he could whisper in her ear. "Ichigo...do you trust me?" His

voice was soft and so full of hope, and he really did wish she could trust him, and it made him jittery

when she didn't answer right away. Ichigo was in a state of shock you could say. She didn't know

how to reply, she did trust him...didn't she? Yes! She had made up her mind that she did and her

voice came out a meek whisper. "Yes Kish...I trust you." He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at

this comment and he whispered in her ear one last time. "Then close your eyes Kitten..." She let her

eyes sink shut and Kish teleported her to the Cafe in a blink of an eye, literally. "Open your eyes..."

She felt the shift and when she did she was no longer on the street but on the side of the Cafe, she

looked to him a shocked look in her eyes. "Kish...you...did...you...hm..." She felt flustered and she

finally just stopped talking, as she looked down. "Yes I teleported us Kitten...now get to work...I'll

meet you when your shift is over tonight and walk you home..." He kissed her on her lips swiftly then

on the forehead as he let go over her and then teleported out. Ichigo was stunned once again, how

he could do such simple things and totally take her by surprise. She grinned and placed a hand over

her lips where he kissed her as if she was trying to savor it as much as she could. A youthful giggle

spilled from her lips as she skipped into the restaurant, and started counting down until her shift was

over.

**A/N**: _So what did you think? Very fluffy this chapter...I look foreward to reading my reviews..._


	5. Apology: Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Aw...I'm so sorry! My apologies send out to everyone who I have left hanging. I just sort of went into a hiatus like thing...I never really had the urge to type up another chapter but now I'm back and ready to go. I have a few knew twists and turns here and there. Those will come up later on. Once again, _I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. _On to the story... _

** Apology**  
Ichigo found that work sped by her, and before she knew it the sun had gone down and the Cafe

was empty. A smile darted onto her lips as she remembered what Kish had told her earlier about

coming and walking her home. Ichigo had yet to inform her friends on all the details of what had

happened, they just knew that her and Masaya were finished. To be honest Ichigo didn't know

when she planned on actually telling her friends. What would they say? What would they think?

Would they be angry...understanding? The thoughts raced through her mind giving her a very weak

headache but a headache none-the-less. As she walked out of the doors a hand snaked around her

waist and pulled her back into the shadows and before a scream or any sort of verbal out burst

could be made a hand was over her mouth. Ichigo instinctively bit down on the hand that was

covering her mouth and the kidnapper let out a loud 'YELP' in pain and the hand retracted from her

mouth giving her the upper hand. So in that one instant she slipped out of the capture's hold but was

too slow and a frown danced on her lips as the kidnapper grabbed her hand. "Let me GO!" A male

voice floated softly over the expanse between them, "Ichigo...sweetheart...calm down it's me,

Masaya. I-I just wanted to come and apologize." Fear seized up inside of her as she heard his voice

and it sent chills up her spine but before she could say anything another voice filled the air. "LET

HER GO!" Ichigo looked up from the ground and her heart skipped a beat. "Kish?" Masaya turned

at hearing the other's name and came face to face with a very unhappy Kish. A stern look rested on

his lips, while hands were planted firmly on his hips. In a flash Masaya was on the ground and his

eye was beginning to turn purple and black, while Kish stood over him, his eyes licking up with

anger. "Don't you ever hit a female, especially Ichigo and if I ever hear from her that you were

messing with her then I promise...oh no...I swear...I will hunt you down." Masaya stared blankly up

at him while he held his eye protectively and managed to scramble away. When Kish looked over at

Ichigo, she only had admiration in her eyes and well it caught him off guard this time. Usually it was

he who caught her off guard with his kisses and his comments. It was a slightly unsettling feeling as

he watched her move closer to him and in slow motion she leaned up and her lips just lightly

brushed against his. He didn't move but let the touch of her lips sink into him, sending a warm

feeling rushing throughout him. "Thank you..." Ichigo whispered after a few moments and looked up

to him and smiled. "Kitten...I would do anything for you. Remember that. Besides that jerk Masaya

had it coming." Kish refrained from uttering some other slightly obscene things and remained semi-

decent for the moment. "What did he want anyways?" Ichigo was silent but then replied shakily,

"To...apologize." It was apparent Kish had tensed up immensely as his eyes remained locked on

hers. "Kitten...are you going to take him back?" A slight lilt in his voice. Ichigo shook her head back

and forth letting her pink hair slip out of her bun and fall down to her face. "Of course not! I lov-

LIKE you Kish!" Her arms reached up around his neck as he let out a soft chuckle and held her

close to him. '_Ichigo...you stupid girl...you almost slipped up and let him know...know what? _

_That you love him. Duh. What! No I don't. Yes you do. No. Yes. No. Yes. Do I really love _

_Kish?_' That thought ended the conversation she had been holding in her head. Could I love Kish?


End file.
